


Đêm

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Smoking
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Những ngón tay dài cuốn băng y tế giữ lấy cánh tay hắn, nó hít vào một hơi sâu, đôi mắt lim dim nhìn từng sợi thuốc tàn rụi trên đầu thuốc xém đỏ.Làn khói xám phả ra qua kẽ răng, cuộn mình trong màn đêm tĩnh lặng trước khi len lỏi vào trong gió đêm.





	Đêm

**Author's Note:**

> Cái fic này không có lỗi, lỗi ở con bạn thân.

Hắn ngồi trên ghế đá, một mình đối diện mặt hồ nhân tạo lặng nước, mồm ngậm mẩu thuốc.

 

Mặt hồ lấp lánh nhìn hắn đầy tò mò. Làn nước xanh ngắt đã nhuốm chút sắc đen của bẩu trời, long lanh tựa dòng suối mát lành của mẹ thiên nhiên.

 

Mọi công viên ở đây đều vậy, từng chi tiết đều được thiết kế tỉ mỉ, từ cành cây xơ lá đến con đường lót cỏ, tất cả đều nhằm dựng lại không gian thiên nhiên một cách hoàn hảo nhất.

 

Nhưng dựng lại cũng chỉ đơn thuần là bắt chước mà thôi.

 

Như một trò ảo thuật rẻ tiền của những kẻ xảo trá, xoay người xem trên đầu những ngón tay điêu luyện và những lời nói ngọt ngào giả dối.

 

Ánh mắt hắn phóng ra xa phía bên kia hồ.

 

Đêm nay trời nhiều mây hơn hẳn mọi ngày. Những mảng mây xám nghét, nơi lảng vảng đùa giỡn với gió, nơi cuộn tròn mình lại như bông kẹo gòn trên tay lũ trẻ ngoài đường.

 

Hắn thở ra, khói thuốc ngạt mùi bốc lên, nhanh chóng bám lấy không khí, bao phủ tầm mắt hắn trong màu xám mơ hồ.

 

Phía bên cạnh hắn trên ghế đá, những giọt sương đêm tan ra như có người gọi mà tiếc nuối rời khỏi mầm non, rồi ôm lấy những người bạn đã lâu không  
gặp, tích tụ lại, lớn dần lên thành một khối khổng lồ, trước khi bị một cơn gió lạ thổi đi. 

 

Nơi đã từng là sương, hay mây, hay khói thuốc, giờ ngồi một cậu trai.

 

Mái tóc tím dài nổi bật, được nó cột gọn gàng sau gáy. Đôi mắt hai màu quay sang hắn híp lại, chữ “Lục” trên con ngươi phải như loé lên trong đêm tối.

 

Hắn nhướn mày lên, tỏ ý thắc mắc sự chậm trễ của nó.

 

Nó nở nụ cười lại, không nói gì. Nụ cười vô thưởng vô phạt từ lâu đã vương trên môi.

 

Ánh mắt nó rời xuống điếu thuốc hắn cầm trên tay, trước khi di lại lên khuôn mặt hắn. Nó nghiêng đầu, nụ cười lại càng đậm thêm.

 

Chân mày hắn nhíu lại, nhưng cũng chỉ để có lệ. Nâng tay lên gần mồm nó, hắn tự hỏi lần đầu mời người kia thuốc lá liệu có phải là một sai lầm.

 

Trong một khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi, tay hắn chạm môi nó. Khô quá.

 

Những ngón tay dài cuốn băng y tế giữ lấy cánh tay hắn, nó hít vào một hơi sâu, đôi mắt lim dim nhìn từng sợi thuốc tàn rụi trên đầu thuốc xém đỏ. 

 

Làn khói xám phả ra qua kẽ răng, cuộn mình trong màn đêm tĩnh lặng trước khi len lỏi vào trong gió đêm.

 

Có vẻ lâu rồi nó mới có được chút thảnh thơi như vậy.

 

Hắn đưa lại điếu thuốc lên mồm, tâm trí lại thả về bờ môi khô ráp của con người kế bên.

 

Ngày mai Tsuna qua Ý, hắn bâng quơ một câu, kín đáo giấu đi cái cảm giác ngứa ngáy trước bầu không khí im lặng đến gượng gạo giữa đôi bên.

 

Yên tâm đi, tôi sẽ không để cậu ấy gặp chuyện gì đâu, khoé môi nó nhếch lên, ánh mắt hướng ra xa, rồi lưu lại vài đám mây trôi hững hờ giữa bầu trời.

 

Hắn phả ra một làn khói nữa trong khi đánh ánh mặt nghi hoặc về phía nó.

 

Cũng không phải là vì nó không đáng tin cậy. Hơn ai hết, hắn hiểu rõ khả năng của nó, và những gì nó vẫn đang làm sau lưng con trai mình.

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi với nó là một con người đầy tiềm năng, và không ai có thể phủ nhận việc sau này cậu sẽ trở thành một người lãnh đạo tốt.

 

Nhưng đấy là chuyện sau này, còn bây giờ, cứ để nó lo đi.

 

Sương mù dù có thể bay cạnh bầu trời, nhưng nó nguyện bám chặt lấy mặt đất, che đi mọi điều tăm tối dưới trần gian, để bầu trời kia có thể trong xanh thêm một ngày nữa.

 

Ánh đèn vàng phủ bụi hất xuống từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt già dặn trước tuổi, như lại thêm một gánh nặng đè lên vai người con trai vừa tròn 16.

 

Lần cuối cậu ngủ là bao giờ, câu hỏi luôn luẩn quẩn trong đầu hắn mà chẳng khi nào thoát khỏi được đôi môi.

 

Đã từ lâu rồi, câu trả lời của nó vọng lại, thật nhạt nhoà mà cũng thật rõ nét, tựa ánh trăng khuyết phản chiếu trên mặt hồ xanh.

 

Chiếc lá khô trái mùa cuối cùng cũng ngừng níu kéo cành cây, thả buông mình xuống hồ nước hun hút. Mặt nước khẽ xao động, nhưng tinh tế nhường lại mọi âm thanh cho hai con người đang ngồi im trên ghế đá.

 

Hắn có thể ghét sự yên lặng này, nhưng nó thì đang tận hưởng từng phút từng giây.

 

Im lặng không cất thành lời, mà cũng chứa đựng thật nhiều điều trong lòng muốn nói.

 

Tiết trời đêm se lại, và nó ngồi dịch lại gần hắn.

 

Chẳng phải như thế này sẽ tốt hơn sao, cơn gió nhẹ tạt ngang qua lời thì thầm của nó.

 

Vài ba sợi lông gáy hắn dựng đứng lên, không rõ vì lạnh, hay vì bờ vai có đầu ai đó dựa vào.

 

Nó ngủ thiếp đi trong sự mệt mỏi, và trong cả chút yên bình hiếm hoi nó nhặt được trên hõm vai người ngồi bên.

**Author's Note:**

> Thân gửi mày,
> 
> Giết tao đi.


End file.
